Many different types of lighting fixtures, including elongate fixtures for various applications and locations, are known in the art. Such fixtures have been installed for illuminating stores, offices, supermarkets, schools, hospitals, banks, and other interior and exterior areas. Appreciating the versatility of such lighting fixtures, including the many engineering designs and configurations, there remains a need for improving versatility and adaptability of a lighting fixture, in order to facilitate and enhance particular applications.
Traditional lighting fixtures are not readily adaptable for adjusting length and changing physical configuration. In particular, conventional structures and lighting methods are not adapted for selectively implementing fixtures having different shapes.